


A Mystery of the Past

by BlazeFireball



Series: The Need of a Hero [2]
Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure Bay, Betrayal, Childhood Trauma, Developing Relationship, Dogs, Eventual Chase/Marshall, F/M, First Kiss, Foggybottom, Government Experimentation, Guns, Humans, M/M, Mystery, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Old Lifes, Past Lives, Regret, Remorse, Reunions, Secret Tunnels, Sexuality Crisis, Suspense, Uncomfortable Touching, Unrequited Love, Weakness, Weredog, crawling, dognapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeFireball/pseuds/BlazeFireball
Summary: Ryder is now an adult and with the help of his pups Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Skye and Rubble, the Paw Patrol is a success. One day, Ryder overhears a strange conversation where he hears mentions of his parents, who was murdered awhile back. As he investigates what the hay is going on, weird things begins to happen and Ryder and the now dogs, finds themselves in a pickle of a thing. Follow Ryder and the Paw Patrol as he tries to figure out what is happening and what he and the dogs will find will change everything they thought to be true, in a story of action, suspense, love and a whole lot of awesome stuff. Rating may be Mature, I don't know.





	1. First Clue

            “Chase, we got a run away!” Ryder shouted into his wristwatch with a build in microphone. He started running towards him.

            “On it!” Chase responded. He cocked his head around until he saw him. Chase pounds through the barren night time streets, in pursuit of the run away. “I'm on his trail. I think he's going into the Riverlance park.”

            “Got it.” Ryder said, he switched over to Rubble. “Is it ready?”

            “Yep. Rocky and I made the trap.” Rubble said.

            “Good job.” Ryder said. He hopped into his motorbike and zoomed off and jumps the curb and charges into the park.

            “Chase, direct him to Rubble and Rocky's trap.” Ryder said.

            “Got it.” Chase said. Chase kept after the run away until he got to the location of the trap.

            He heard the run away yelp as he tripped and fell to the ground.

            Then a net fell on him. The run away start squirming, trying to get out of the net.

            “Got him.” Rocky said.

            “Yeah! Good job Rocky, Rubble and Chase.” Ryder said. “Here's a treat for being such good pups.”

            “We're not pups Ryder.” Rubble said, chuckling.

            “We're officially dogs.” Rocky said.

            “Yes, my mistake.” Ryder said, brushing his hand against the dogs' fur. “Let's go home.”

            So they walked all the way towards the lighthouse.

            “Good job!” Skye yipped. She did a flip in the air. Chase and Rubble looked at her with admiration.

            “Yeah, great job.” Marshall said.

            “Where's Zuma?” Ryder asked.

            “He's asleep.” Skye said.

            “Speaking of sleep, good night.” Rubble said, walking towards his pup house.

The Next Day...

            I was watching the dogs with admiration. I can't help but get sentimental when looking at them. I remember when we saved Farmer Yumi's Pumpkin Patch and when I (ahem) we saved Katie from that Ski lift malfunction at Jake's mountain.

            “What are you doing pups?” I asked them

            “We’re playing freeze tag.” Rocky said, out of breath.

            “Tag, you’re frozen Rocky” Skye said, tagging Rocky.

            “Aw.” Rocky said.

            “I’ll help you Rocky, my dude.” Zuma said.

            “Not if I can help it.” Skye said, and chased after Zuma.

            I chuckled, and walked towards the lighthouse. I saw that we were running low on dog food.

            “I’m going into town to buy dog food!” I announced.

            “Can you buy the liver kind?” Rubble shouted.

            “You got it.” I shouted back.

            I got on my ATV and drove towards Adventure Bay.

            I’ll first make a stop. I stopped in front of Katie’s Pets and Grooming.

            “Hey Katie!” I said, as I walked inside.

            “Hey Ryder!” Katie said back. “Just let me finish up here.” She was washing a dog.

            I watched as Katie was washing the dog. Katie is so pretty. Ever since grade school, she had always been pretty. How I’d love for her to give me a bath.

            Katie, (sigh). I’d love to get married to her.

            “What did you want to talk about?”

            “Huh?” I said. I saw that Katie was standing right in front of me and the dog was inside of the cage.

            “What did you want to talk about?” Katie repeated.

            “Oh, I was just uhhh… checking in and asking how you are today.” I said.

            Katie giggled. “I’m doing just fine, just like yesterday and the day before, but I appreciate you checking in on me to see if I’m fine or not. I feel so much safer with you.”

            That caught me off guard. “What?”

            Katie laughed. “Anyways, are the pups coming for their baths tonight?”

            I nodded.

            “Yeah. I wonder if Rocky will ever get over his fear of water.” Katie said.

            “Who know?” I said.

            “Well, anyways, hope you have a great day. “ Katie said.

            “You too.” I said, and walked out of the store.

            I walked towards Mr. Porter’s shop. “Hey Ryder.” He said, loading boxes into his truck. “What can I do for you?”

            “Do you have any dog food?” I said. “Including the liver kind.”

            “Actually I got a new load of dog treats today, you can check for yourself. It’s around the back.”

            “Thanks.” I said, and walked around the building. I saw crates full of pup food.

            I took one. “Yep.”

            “I’m just saying, our new leader sucks shit.”

            “Shush, someone might hear you.”

            “I’m just saying Jamie Advanter was better.”

            What the fuck?! I turned and saw two men sitting on a bench right behind me.

            “I do miss Jamie Advanter. Shame about what happened to him and his wife Triz.”

            “You know you were the one who…”

            “Hey, I didn’t even want to do it. Anyways, have you heard about their child?”

            The other man chuckled. “Yeah, what a little goodie two-shoes.”

            I walked away with the dog treats in shock. What the hell? What does he mean by my dad being better? How do those men know my dad? What was my dad the leader of?

            I loaded the treats onto my ATV and drove back towards the lighthouse.

            I kept thinking about what those men said when I arrived at the lighthouse to the sound of howls in pain.

            “Ryder, Ryder. “Marshall said. “Come quick, something is happening to Chase.

            “What?” I said, and followed Marshall to where all the pups were gathering. I saw Chase was withering and shaking.

            “What is wrong with him?” Skye said, scared.

            I just stood there, paralyzed. What’s happening to Chase?


	2. What's Wrong with Chase?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase is a what now?!

            Chase was shaking violently on the ground. You could hear his howls in pain.

            “Chase!!” Marshall whimpered. I stood there, unable to move.

            All of a sudden Chase’s legs began to grow longer and his fur started thinning out. His face grew more in and he was starting to grow taller and less furry.

            “What’s happening?” Rocky said.

            Is Chase turning into a human?

            All of a sudden, a bright light just went bam and a naked human lay where Chase used to be.

            “Chase?” Marshall said, nudging the humans arm.

            “I think we should take him to the lighthouse.” I said. “And put some clothes on him too.” I took his arm and carried him to the lighthouse. Chase was ripped, wow. I propped him onto the couch.

            I heard a groan from him. “Nignghh.” He said.

            “Rest easy, Chase.” I said, looking through my wardrobe. Dang it, Chase is huge, what the fuck? I saw my bathrobe. I guess.

            “What!!! Where’s my fur? What happened? Why are my legs so long?!!!!” I heard Chase wailing.

            “Hear you go Chase.” I said, handing him my bathrobe.

            “What am I supposed to do with this?” Chase said.

            “Stand up.” I said. Chase got onto all fours.

            Well, I am not going to tell you what happened but I eventually got the robe on him.

            “Ryder, why do I look like you?” Chase said, whimpering.

            “I honestly don’t know why you turned into a human.” I said.

            Then I felt a weight on me. Chase pinned me down. “But I want to turn back into a dog!”

            I felt uncomfortable with Chase being human. “Chase, don’t panic. We can figure this out.”

            “Are you sure?” Chase said, going on all fours. He started whimpering, but with a human voice.

            “Yeah.” I said.

            “Is Chase alright?” I saw Rocky and Marshall walked in and towards us.

            “Yeah, we just need to figure out what happened.” I said.

            “You know, this reminds me of that story you read to us, Wendy the Werewolf.” Rocky said.

            Werewolf? Werewolf! “Chase, you might be a weredog!” I said.

            “Weredog?” Chase said.

            “Yes, a weredog. Half dog and half human.” I said. Let’s see if this works. “Chase think about what you look like as a dog and relax your muscles.”

            Chase nodded his head.

            He took a deep breath and relaxed. Slowly he began turning back into a dog.

“Hey! I’m a dog again!” Chase said, yipping and running around.

Marshall and Rocky cheered. I grinned in triumph.

**_ Chase _ **

Well that was taken care of.

“Are you okay?” Skye asked.

“Yeah.” I said, smiling at Skye’s concern for me. Skye is so pretty.

“So wha hwappened, dude?” Zuma asked.

“Ryder told me I turned into a weredog.” I said.

“Like those in those stories Ryder used to read us?” Skye said in awe.

“Yeah, Skye.” I said. I’ve had a crush on Skye for as long as I can remember. Her golden fluffy fur.

“Chase!”

I turned around and saw Marshall tackle me. I felt the weight of the Dalmatian. I swiped a paw back at him. Marshall laughed.

“I’m so happy to see you okay!” Marshall said, yipping. He backed off and I got up.

“Me too.” I said.

“But it is pretty cool how you can turn into a human.” Marshall said.

“Hmm.” I said. I just thought of something. “I guess, now I can help Ryder with some human stuff now.”

“Yeah, so now you can be double as useful.” Marshall said.

“You’re so right Marshall!” I said, now really realizing how useful I can be to Ryder. “Thanks Marshall!”

“Aw shucks.” Marshall said.

I ran towards Ryder. He was with Rocky working on something.

“Hey Ryder.” I said.

“Hey Chase, everything alright now?” Rocky asked.

“Yeah. What are you doing right now?” I asked, curious.

“Chase can you bring Marshall over?” Ryder asked. I looked at Rocky, he nodded. So I got Marshall.

“What’s up?” Marshall said, looking at Ryder.

“Today, I overheard a conversation.” Ryder said. “And my mom and dad were mentioned.”

Marshall gasped.

“Do you think they were involved somehow with their deaths?” I asked, worried about Ryder.

“I have no idea, but all I know is that we need to investigate.” Ryder said.


	3. Mayor Goodway's in Trouble :O

            “I’m gonna getcha!” Chase said, to me.

            “Never!” I said. I ran around the lighthouse. Chase was gaining on me and then impact.

            Chase pinned me to the ground. “I got you Marshall.” Chase yipped.

            “You did!” I laughed. “Now get off me.”

            “Paw Patrol is on a roll!” I heard suddenly come on my pup tag. Damn. I was having fun with Chase.

            “Come on Marshall!” Chase said, rushing over towards the lighthouse.

            “Coming!” I said. I ran towards the lighthouse and into the elevator. I stopped wiping out because it was getting annoying for me and I was mostly doing it for attention.

            So we went up the elevator and all those robot arms got us into our respective outfits. I guess I am a paramedic today. It’s been a while since I’ve been a paramedic.

            We jumped out of the elevator all cool and landed in our usual spots.

            “Ready for action Ryder sir!” Chase said in his usual commanding voice.

            “Great job getting here pups. Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta are in trouble. They are stuck down a cliff and can’t get out. So Skye, I need you and your harness to get Mayor Goodway out.”

            Skye flipped. “Let’s take to the SKY!”

            “And Chase, I need you and your net to catch them if they fall.” Ryder said.

            “Chase is on the case!” Chase said.

            “And Marshall, I need you to check Mayor Goodway and Chickletta for any scrapes.”

            “Ready for a ruff ruff rescue.” I said.

            “Paw patrol is on a roll!” Ryder shouted and ran towards his pole.

            “AWROO!!” We all shouted and I ran towards the slide and went down it.

            “Marshall!!” That random voice announced as I launched onto my pup house and my pup house began to transform into ambulance.

            So we rode all the way towards city hall and Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta were sitting on the rooftop of City Hall.

            “HEEELLLPPPP!!!!” Mayor Goodway shouted from the a ledge in the cliff.

            “Don’t worry Mayor Goodway. We’re here to help.” Ryder shouted. “Skye.”

            “On it.” Skye said. “Yip, harness!”

            Skye lowered her Harness so Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta could get in. She lifted them up with her copter. I looked at Chase and he was looking contently at her. Phht, it’s really obvious that Chase likes Skye.

            “Skye you’re my hero.” Mayor Goodway said.

            “Just doing my job Mayor.” Skye said.

            “Now Marshall, can you check Mayor Goodway for any bruises or scrapes?” Ryder said.

            “Sure.” I said, walked towards Mayor Goodway but tripped on some gravel and slid towards the cliff.

            “Woah!” I yelped. I slid over the edge of the cliff. “HELP!!!”

            “Marshall!” Chase yapped and I felt teeth bear down onto my collar, and I felt myself being pulled up.

            My heart started to beat faster. What’s happening? Chase puts me down onto the ground. “Are you okay?” Chase said.

            “Uh…yeah! Thanks Chase.” I said. My heart kept pounding.

            “I guess you did your wipeout a little too late. It’s been a while huh.” Chase said and slapped my shoulder with his paw and walked away.

            My heart is pounding and I felt out of breath.

 

** Ryder **

 

            “How’d you fall down the cliff anyways Mayor?” I asked her.

            “It was some criminal.” Mayor Goodway said. “A guy walked up to me and just pushed me down the cliff. He even threw Chickaletta down with me. Ryder you must give us the proper justice.”

            “What did he look like?” I asked.

            “Tall, brown hair, clean-shaved, skinny.” Mayor Goodway said. “Sort of handsome actually.”

            That brought me back to that guy I overheard at Mr. Porter’s store. I’m starting to get worried.

            “Um, did he say anything in particular?” I said.

            “He did. He said, ‘long live Jamie!!’ I don’t know who this Jamie is though.” Mayor Goodway said.

            So it was that man, but why is he targeting Mayor Goodway?

            “Are you okay now Mayor Goodway?” I said.

            “Yeah, Chickaletta and I are doing just fine now thanks to you.” She said.

            “Okay.” I said. “Come on pups, let’s go.”

            So we left Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta.

            “You’re all good pups, you know that, right?” I said.

            Skye, Chase and Marshall howled.

            “We’re dogs, remember.” Skye said.

            “My mistake.” I said, laughing. I need to remember that they are dogs.

            “So we arrived at the lighthouse.

            “Skye, you did such a great job!” Rubble said, running up to her. His tail was wagging and his tongue was sticking out. Hmm.

            “Yeah Skye, great job rescuing Mayor Goodway.”Chase said, standing in front of Rubble. Rubble growled at Chase.

            “Aw, thanks guys.” Skye said.

            So does this mean that Chase and Rubble like Skye? This could be trouble.

            Then I remembered. “Chase!!” I shouted. Chase looked at me. I signaled for him to follow me.

            “What is it Ryder?” Chase said a little irritated.

            “Chase, I have a special mission for you.” I said, kneeling in front of him.

            “What?” Chase said, irritation gone. He was shaking his tail.

            “Chase, I need you to fly your drone around looking for people that matches the description of Mayor Goodway’s pusher. Can you do that?” I asked him.

            “Sure thing Ryder.” Chase said.

            “But remember; only let Marshall and Rocky know if they ask.” I said.

            Chase nodded.  “I’ll try to do it in secret.” He ran off towards the lookout.

            “Tell if you’ve found anything as each day passes.” I said.


	4. Marshall gets what?

            So throughout the days, I left the lighthouse early to go searching for these humans that Ryder has claimed to see with the help of my drone and possibly the same people who pushed Mayor Goodway.

            It’s not that I don’t believe Ryder, but I am a little skeptical. Ryder just hasn’t felt fine for a while and I am worried.

            Marshall was the first to notice that I’d have been sneaking out so I told him what Ryder had me do.

            He offered to help so I accepted it. Marshall has always been someone I can confide in when times get rough.

             I looked at my screen, still nothing, dang it. I looked at myself. Ryder had been helping me get used to this body and all of its bodily function. When I’m a human, I miss my fur but being human has its perks too, like I can get into preppy restaurants that don’t allow dogs.

            Ryder also asked me to be something called a wingman. He was very vague when I asked him what it was. What he did say was that I’d need to back him up when I see Katie and talk about his good qualities. I asked him why again, and he just said, don’t stress about it. Well, whatever, I’ll happily do it for him. I’ll tell Katie all about him in a good way.

            I looked back at the screen as I turned left on the road. Still nothing. This is boring. I could go to Mr Porters and get some food but I have to stay focused.

I wonder how Marshall is doing. He was acting weird we ever we talked. Yeah, I hope he’s okay and maybe he can tell me what’s wrong.

**_ Marshall _ **

            So I’m helping Chase and Ryder find his bad guys.

            I’m not in that good of a mood because, that day, when I asked Chase was weird. I got nervous when walking up to him which was weird. My heart was pounding. Chase was talking the Skye when I walked up to him and I felt irritated.

            When I got him away from Skye, my heart kept pounding and I felt like I was having a heart attack.

            Chase either didn’t notice I was a bumbling mess or didn’t care because he was also looking over at Skye who if I can recall, started talking to Rubble.

            That also irritated me some more. So I ended that conversation. I don’t know why I was so irritated, when I saw Chase and Skye, who I know likes Skye.

            I walked up to a man. “Excuse me.” I said.

            “Yeah, can I help you doggy?” He said.

            “I’m looking for two men; maybe you know where they is?” I said.

            “Well, what do they look like?” He said.

            “Tall, brown hair, clean-shaved, skinny.” I said, remembering what Mayor Goodway said.

            “Can’t say that I have?” He said. “What does the second person look like?”

            “Black haired, hazel eyed, shorter than the first person.” As I described the second person, I realized, he looked like him.

            “What a coincidence, I guess; you’ll have to take me.” He said. We laughed, yeah, he can’t be him, but I should tell Chase and Ryder.

            “Have a nice day.” I said, to him.

            “You too.” He said.

            I walked back to my firetruck and called Chase and Ryder, on my pup tag.

            “Go Marshall.” Ryder said.

            “So, I talked to a man who looked like the shorter guy but that might not be him.” I said.

            “Marshall, we should consider every possibility.” Chase said.

            “What did he sound like?” Ryder said.

            “He had a deep voice.” I said.

            “Marshall, you might’ve let the guy get away.” Ryder said. I heard disappointment in his voice.

            “Sorry.” I said.

            “Do you know which direction he went?” Chase asked.

            I felt a needle go into my neck. It hurt so much; I felt something happened inside my body and I lost conscious.

**_ Ryder _ **

            We took Marshall back to the lighthouse. He stopped shaking and just laid still.

            “Is he going to be okay?” Rocky asked, as I put him into his doghouse.

            Chase walked up to Marshall and couched down. He put his hand on his head, and patted him.

            “We should give Marshall some space.” I said, walking away.

            “Ryder! Ryder!” I heard Rocky shout from behind. He caught up to me.

            “What?” I said a little too irritated. Rocky flinched

            “We need to talk.” Rocky said.

            “What is it?” I said, even though I could probably guess what he was about to say.

            “I’ve noticed you, Chase and Marshall has been leaving the lighthouse often, would you care to tell me why?” Rocky asked.

            I sighed. I don’t feel like it. That man hurt Marshall and got away.

            “Well?” Rocky asked, expecting an answer.

            “Umm, ask Chase.” I said, not looking at Rocky.

**_ Chase _ **

            I sat in front of Marshall feeling guilty. I feel like it was my fault that I brought him into our search and that is the whole reason he is unconscious right now.

            “Chase?” I heard Rocky say from behind me. “You feel alright?”

            I shook my head. “Do you want to tell me what is wrong?” Rocky asked.

            “It’s my fault he is like this.” I said, staring at Marshall

            “Why?” Rocky asked.

            I told him about what happened for the past few days.

            “Well, how could have you predict that this would’ve happened?” Rocky said.

            “Still, it’s my fault that he’s like this.” I said.

            “No it’s not, don’t beat yourself up.” Rocky said, and licked my cheek. I smiled and patted his fur.

            “You should change back; I’m still not used to you being a human.” Rocky said. I laughed.

            “I totally forgot I was still a human.” I said. I stood up and slowly changed back into my original form.


	5. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a hike

            I yawned and stretched, longer and… longer?! I looked at my legs.

            Oh my god!!!???

**_ Ryder _ **

            “Deep breaths Marshall, deep breaths.” I said, as Marshall was hyperventilating and pacing the lighthouse. He had pale white skin and black hair.

            “Marshall, are you a weredog too?” Chase asked Marshall.

            Marshall looked at Chase, confused, then at me.

            “It seems like that you are.” I said. Then I pondered. “You don’t suppose that Rocky, Zuma, Sky and Rubble are also weredogs?”

            “What are we?” Marshall asked. “Chase, how do you change back?”

            “Just clear your mind and think about being a dog.” Chase said, to Marshall.

            I watched as Marshall began to calm down, and closed his eyes. He slowly began to turn back into a Dalmatian.

            Marshall slump down with a sigh of relief.

            “Marshall, do you remember what happened yesterday?” I asked him.

            Marshall paused. “That man stabbed me with a needle.” His eyes widened.

            “What did he look like?” I asked.

            Black hair, hazel eyes.” Marshall said.

            He’s the second man. But why did he drug Marshall? Also, why didn’t he kidnap Marshall?

            “What should we do Ryder?” Chase asked.

            I paused. What should we do next? “I don’t know.” I said. “Just carry on as normal, I guess.”

            Chase and Marshall looked at each other, and then looked at me. “Yes Ryder sir!” They left the room.

            “And Marshall, do you want to learn how to be a human?” I called after them.

            “Yeah, that’d be pretty cool!” Marshall said.

            The doors to the lighthouse closed. I got up, took a breath and another breath. I screamed in frustration and anger. I felt a tear come out of my eye.

            “Ryder?”

            I froze up and looked up. Chase started prodding towards me.

**_ Rocky _ **

            “So you’re a weredog too?” Skye asked Marshall.

            “I guess, yeah.” Marshall said.

            “Are you feeling okay?” Zuma asked.

            “Yeah, actually nothing hurts.” Marshall said.

            “Does this mean that we’re all going weredogs?” Zuma asked.

            “We actually might be.” Skye said, excited. She flipped.

            “I’m glad you’re alright, Marshall.” I said.

            “Thanks Rocky.” Marshall said.

            “What exactly happened to you?” I asked.

            Marshall gave an awkward smile. “Well, a man Ryder had described apparently stuck a needle in me.”

            “So you can turn into a human now, like Chase?” I said.

            “I guess yeah.” Marshall said. “Talk to you later.” Marshall walked away.

            I walked around. I don’t know what I should do? All of this happened in the past few days, and I couldn’t do anything about it. Now that I think about it, Chase, Marshall and Ryder have always been close together.

            “You okay dude?”

            I looked up to see Zuma. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

            “You don’t look fine.” Zuma said.

            “I am, I’m just feeling gloomy with the entire Marshall thing.” I said, which was half the truth.

            “Well, at least he’s okay.” Zuma said.

            “That’s true.” I said, smiling.

            “Don’t be sad.” Zuma said, walking away. “Also next time, smile with your eyes, it’s more convincing.”

**_ Chase _ **

            “Pups, let’s go to Jake’s mountain, and take a hike.” Ryder announced.

            “Yay, I love taking a hike.” Rubble said.

            “I can’t wait to see all of the pretty birds.” Skye said, doing a little flip.

            “Then let’s go!” Ryder said.

            “Wait, I need to do something first.” Rubble said, and ran towards the lookout.

            I followed Ryder to the Pupmobile. Soon after Rubble came back, and we left.

            After Marshall left the lighthouse, I heard Ryder scream. I went back to find a chair on its side.

            Ryder looked frightened so I comforted him. It seemed like this is already getting to Ryder and bring back bad memories. I can still remember when Ryder’s dad tried to kill him.

            “Are you okay?” Marshall said from beside me.

            I looked at him, and smiled. “Yeah.” I said.

            “Want to talk about it?” Marshall asked.

            “I don’t know.” I said.

            “You sure.” He said, putting his paw on my shoulder.

            I paused. I looked at Marshall. He had a genuine smile, like he’s saying I’m here for you.

            I chuckled. “After you left.” I said, lowering my voice. “Ryder had a meltdown.”

            Marshall looked away. “That’s worrying.”

            I nodded.

            “Well.” Marshall smiled. “We always have a way to make him smile.”

            I looked at him. “What do you mean, Marshall?”

            He leaned in and whispered. “Katie.”

            That made me burst into laughter. Everybody went quiet.

            “What’s so funny?” Skye said. I looked at her, so pretty.

            “Marshall said something funny.” I said. Looking at her.

            Skye chuckled, and grinned.

**_ Rocky _ **

            Marshall’s face dimmed down when he saw Skye and Chase started talking.

            Hmm.

**_ Ryder _ **

            “Hey, Ryder dude.” Jake said, greeting us.

            “Hey Ryder.” Everest said.

            “Hey Jake and Everest.” I said. “Nice beard.”

            “Hey, I’m a man of the woods Ryder.” He said, stroking his beard.

            “Hey Everest.” Skye said.

            “So you ready for the hike we planned?” Everest said.

            “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Skye said.

            “Where are we going?” Rocky said.

            “Oh just through the woods, along a path.” Jake said.

            “How long is it going to be?” Rubble asked.

            “However long the path is.” Everest said. “Now, is everybody ready?”

            Everybody howled. “Okay, let’s go.” Everest said.

**_ Chase _ **

            Everybody was enjoying themselves. I looked at Marshall; he was paddling along, beside me.

            “Almost there.” Jake announced.

            “Where are we going?” Rubble asked.

            “To one of the best views of Adventure Bay.” Jake said.

            I heard Marshall’s stomach growl. I looked at me. He looked at me. “Excuse me.” He said.

            I laughed. “Oh Marshall.” I said, shaking my head.

            “Here we are everyone.” Everest said.

            I looked out in awe. You could see all of Adventure Bay.

            “Awesome.” Zuma said, staring at the town of Adventure Bay.

            “Isn’t this awesome Chase?” Skye said, walking up to me.

            “Yeah.” I said.

            “And just imagine it during sunset or sunrise.” Skye said.

            I nodded. I looked at Marshall; he was staring at the view. I looked at Skye. She was looking at me, smiling.

            I smiled back.

            “Skye, isn’t this view incredible?” Rubble asked, walking up towards us.

            “Yep. It’s incredible.” Skye said.

            Strange, why isn’t my heart pounding?

**_ Marshall _ **

            I walked up to Chase. “Chase? Isn’t this view incredible?” I asked him.

            He looked at me. “You bet it is.”

            “Don’t you love the feeling of the breeze flowing through your fur?” I said, closing my eyes, feeling the cool breeze brush along my fur. “It makes me feel like I’m being hugged.” I said, opening my eyes.

            He closed his eyes, and took a breath in. I saw his chest rise, and then fall. He looked like he was in peace. I wonder what it was like before I came here, was living with Ryder, his mom and dad good or bad.

            I looked at him, my heart thumping in my chest.

            “You know…” Chase said, and then paused. I looked at him. “The sound of the wind sounds so calming; it brings tears to my eyes.”

            He looked relaxed; I’ve never seen him this relaxed. Has Chase been tense? I walked up to him and nudged his fur with my head.

            “Marshall?” Chase said, surprised.

            “Everybody needs a shoulder to lean on. You could lean on me when something’s troubling you.” I said.

            Chase didn’t say anything. I felt my heart pounding. I looked at his face. His face was expressionless.

            I looked at Ryder. He was talking with Jake. They were laughing. I wonder what they were laughing about.

            “Thank you.”

            I looked at Chase, he was looking at me, smiling, but it looked sad.

            I smiled. “Aw shucks.” I said, feeling myself turning red.

            “So what do you think we should do to find these people?”  Chase asked. I looked at him. He was looking away now.

            “Well, there’s one place we haven’t check yet.” I said. I had Chase’s attention. “Down by the pier.”

            “We could ask Captain Turbot if he seen anybody who fits their descriptions.” Chase said, smiling.

            I can feel myself falling hard.

**_ Rocky _ **

            I looked at Marshall and Chase interacting. They seem really chummy, should I invite myself into their discussion? I feel so awkward.

            “Pups, time to head back.” Ryder announced.

            I turned around and begin walking away.

            “Are you feeling okay?” Everest said, walking up beside me.

            “Yeah.” I said, taken by surprise.

            “You just look glum.” She said.

            I don’t respond. “If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here, just buzz me on the pup tag or you can talk to Zuma.”

            I look at her, confused. “I noticed that Zuma looked worried about you.”

            I looked at Zuma, I saw him glance away. Did I really worry him that much?

            “Think about it.” Everest said, smiling. I smiled.

            “Thanks.” I said.

**_ Chase _ **

            “Bye Jake and Everest!” Skye said.

            “Bye Skye. Bye everyone.” Everest said.

            We all said bye and we made our way to the pupmobile.

            “Robodog, drive back to the lighthouse please.” Ryder said.

            Robodog ruffed and we drove off.

            During the ride, I kept pondering. Why did Marshall make me feel nervous?

            I looked at Skye, who was sitting right beside me. She was still her pretty self. I would usually spend my day just lying under a tree and watch her play, with her fur flowing with the wind, but even back then, I felt normal.

            But don’t I have a crush on Skye? I’m confused.

            “You alright?” Skye asked.

            “Yeah.” I said.

            “You look confused.” Skye said, looking at me.

            I looked at her, should I confide in her? No, I can’t.

            “Umm, I’m just tired.” I said, looking out the window. “Look, the sun is setting.”

            Skye looked out the window. “That’s so cool!”

            I looked at the colours of orange, red, pink and yellow in the sky.

            “It’s really pretty huh?” I said, amazed. I looked at Skye. The sunset was shining on her skin.

            “It’s so pretty.” Skye said, looking at me. She smiled. I chuckled.

            I looked around; everybody was staring at the sunset, in awe.

            I looked at Skye, she giggled.

            Strange.

**_ Ryder _ **

            “Everybody, we’re here.” I announced as Robodog parked beside the lookout.

            Everybody left the pupmobile. I unbuckled and began making my way out.

            “Ryder! Ryder!” Rubble called out.

            “What?” I asked.

            “Come quick.” Rubble said. I quickened my walking pace.

            When I arrived to where Rubble was, I stared in shocked. What the fucking hell?

            “Dogs come quickly.” I shouted.

            “What’s wrong Ryder?” Rocky asked.

            “Oh no.” Skye said.

            “What the heck?” Zuma said. “What happened to the lighthouse? Why is everything a mess?”

            I walked inside carefully, trying not to step on anything.

            “Ryder, be careful.” Rubble called from the entrance.

            I stepped over some shards of glass. So far, nothing was robbed. Who did this?

            “Pups, the coast is clear but be careful. Help me clean up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don't update that often. Life gets in the way of my fun, but I hope you'll bear with me


	6. Clean Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder and the Paw Patrol begin to clean up the lookout.

            Ryder declared that he would sleep outside, just in case the people who broke in put in a trap.

            Ryder built a make shift tent and slept outside.

            In the morning, Ryder asked Marshall and me to turn into our human forms.

            “But I just turned into a human yesterday.” Marshall said.

            “Chase and I will teach you along the way.” He said.

            Marshall nodded, and so we changed, Marshall struggled but managed.

            So here we stood naked. “Ryder we need clothes.”

            Ryder thought about it, and walked towards the Pawpatroller. The fact that I didn’t have my fur made it pretty chilly, and I just felt exposed. I looked at Marshall. My heart began to beat faster. I am a little cold.

            He was covering whatever was down there. I looked at mine, I wonder what this is. Ryder never told me.

            “Ryder?” I called.

            “Yeah?” Ryder said, from the Pawpatroller.

            “What is this?” I said, grabbing it. It was like a scrunched up bag and there were these two round things inside.

            I looked at the tube thingy on top.

            Ryder emerged from the Pawpatroller carrying a pair of pants.

            “What is what?” Ryder asked.

            “This?” I said, grabbing the tube part. I felt something.

            Ryder smirked. “Please don’t ever touch that part in front of anybody ever.” I said.

            I let go. “Why?”

            “Because I said so.” He said. “Now I found only one pair of pants in the pawpatroller. Marshall here you go.” He threw the pants at him. “Chase you can wear my pants.”

            I looked at Marshall. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. I looked away.

**_ Rocky _ **

            This goes here.

            I put a flower pot back to where it was.

            I turned and looked in disdain. There were shards of glass and a large puddle of water on the ground. Why would someone just waste a perfectly good vase by throwing it on the ground?

            I picked up the broken pieces with my claw and put it in a bag. They were wet, gross. I hate water.

            When I was finished, I watched human Chase up righting our treat dispenser. His back was all bumpy, like Ryder’s.

            I asked Ryder what it means to have the bumps on your back and he said the larger the bumps you have, the stronger you are, which makes sense, Chase and Ryder are really strong. I walked towards a table.

            The drawers were all opened, and the chair on its side.

            “Hey Rocky.” Rubble said.

            I jumped. It was only Rubble. “Hey Rubble.” I said, greeting him.

            “Ruff, shovel.” He barked. His shovel appeared and he looked at me.

            I lifted the chair with my claw and put it on Rubble’s shovel.

            “So what do you think happened to the lookout?” I asked, trying to make conversation.

            “I think one or more person broke in and took something.” Rubble said.

            “How do you think they got in?” I asked, getting on the chair to reach the desk

            “They probably smashed a window.” Rubble said. “I saw a smashed-in window.”

            “This is all really scary.” I said. “You’re pretty calm about all this.”

            Rubble laughed. “I’m actually freaking out on the inside.” He said. “This is really freaky.”

            “I don’t feel safe anymore.” I said. “Rubble can you get a sweeper?”

            I looked at the broken shards of a picture frame. I lifted it up, and gasped. It was a picture of Ryder’s dad and mom and him. They looked so happy.

            “Here you go Rocky.” Rubble said, surprising me. I looked down and saw the broom and dust pan.

            “Thanks.” I said, and began sweeping the shards of glass.

**_ Ryder _ **

            “What happened here?”

            I spun around and saw Katie; she was looking around in horror. Her hair was cut.

            “Hey Katie.” Skye said, running up to her.

            “Hey, Skye.” She said, and they hugged. I wish she would hug me.

            “So what happened here?” Katie said. I walked up to her.

            “Hi Katie. It seems that we were broken into yesterday, but so far, nothing was taken.” I said, staring at her. She’s still as beautiful as ever.

            “Do you guys need any help?” She said. She’s so nice.

            I saw her look down and grinned.

            I looked down, fuck! I forgot I was in my boxers. “If you’re not too busy.” I said, covering myself down there. A day to spend time with her.

            “So how are you feeling?” Katie asked me, laughing. She picked up a broom and began sweeping.

            “I felt unnerved by all of this. It makes me very nervous. I should secure the lookout more.” I said, chuckling.

            “Do you know if this was a targeting or what?” Katie asked.

            Should I tell Katie what has been happening these past few days? Nah, I shouldn’t bother her with it. “I have no idea, but right now, I’m more concerned about the safety of the pups.”

            I looked at her, she was smiling. “You really care about these pups huh?”

            I nodded. My heart was pounding.

            I saw Chase and Marshall walking towards us. Marshall stumbled a bit, but Chase helped him.

            “All done with the kitchen, do you want us to help Zuma upstairs?” Chase asked.

            I saw Katie stare at them. “Who are you guys?”

            Chase and Marshall turned and faced Katie. I feel annoyed. “Hi Katie! It’s Chase and Marshall!”

            Katie opened her eyes wide in shock. “Oh.” She said. She looked at me. I nodded.

            “Chase and Marshall?!” She said. “Y-y-you’re human!”

            They nodded. Katie looked at me. “They just changed one day and now they can be both dog and human.”

            Katie looked back at them. “Huh.” She said, and resumed sweeping.

            I looked at them. “So can we?” Marshall asked.

            “Yeah.” I said. They walked away.

            It was just silent as Katie and I continued to sweep the debris into a pile.

            I walked towards the cabinet to get a garbage bin. What a waste. I sighed.

            “Ryder!”

            I looked at Rocky, who was cleaning up my desk area. He was looking at me, and motioned for me to come over.

            I walked over towards him. “What is it?” I asked.

            “Does this belong to you?” He asked. He handed me an envelope.

            I took the envelope from him. It had a skull on it. “I’ve never seen this before.” I said.

            “Then, what is it?” Rocky said. “Should you open it?”

            I stared at the envelope. “It might be from the people who broke in.”

            I tore open the top and took out a regular sized piece of paper that was folded into thirds. I opened it.

            “What does it say?” Rocky asked.

            “We will take them back.” I read.

            “Take what back?” Rocky said.

            I look at it. We will take them back. What is it talking about? I shrug my shoulders.

            “What should we do about it, Ryder?”

            “Where did you find this?” I asked.

            He pointed towards an open drawer.

            I put the piece of paper back into the envelope. “I think we should keep it, it seems important. Put it back in the drawer and don’t tell anybody except Chase and Marshall.”

            “Sure thing.” Rocky said, taking the envelope form me.

            I returned back to Katie. “What did Rocky want?” She said, putting the stuff we swept into the bag.

            “Oh he just wanted to show me something.” I said. That is the truth.

            “What was it?” She asked some more.

            I looked at her. She was smiling. Should I lie to her? I can’t let her get involved.

            “He just wanted to confirm something with me if it would be reusable or not.” I said.

            She nodded. “So, so far, is there anything taken?” She asked.

            “No.” I said. Which is weird. We have some pretty valuable things in here.

            “How are you feeling?” She asked.

            I looked at her. She looked at me. “Are you worried about me?” I asked, smiling.

            “Well, we’ve been friends since a long time so of course I’m worried for you.” She said.

            ‘Friend’, huh…

            “I’m fine.” I said.

            “So you’re fucked up, insecure, needy, and extra?” She said, smirking.

            I stared at her eyes. Seriously? I found myself getting a little frustrated.

            “I think you messed up the ending.” I said, smirking, putting my frustration away. She doesn’t understand.

            “Be quiet.” She said. “Or I’ll attack you with the broom.” She pick up a broom.

            I put my hands up laughing. I pick up the other broom. “En garde.” I shouted.

**_ Marshall _ **

            “All done. Thanks human Chase and human Marshall.” Zuma said. “High paw dude!”

            We all high fived. After Zuma left the tell Ryder.

            “The sun is setting.” Chase pointed out. I looked at the sunset. The sky was orange and yellow and pink and the bay was dimmed.

            “Yeah, isn’t it pretty?” I said.

            “It sure is.” He said, in a way that sounded sad.

            I looked at Chase. He was smiling. He looked relaxed. Was he tense this entire time?

            He had a tired look on his face. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. That made me happy. I turned back to the sunshine and watched as the sun slowly moved down into the earth.

            “Do you ever wish life could just be the way you thought it would go?” He asked.

            “What do you mean?” I asked, surprised by the question.

            “I mean, less confusing.” Chase said.

            I looked at him, concerned. “Do you want to tell me?” I asked.

            Chase looked at me, then laughed. That caught me by surprise.

            When he stopped laughing, he sniffed. “Nothing.” He said, began to walk away.

            What does he mean nothing? “Wait!” I said, grabbing his shoulder.

            Chase stopped.

            “Don’t worry about it. Come on, let’s turn back into dogs.” He said, and he began to morph back into a dog.

            I looked at Chase and I turned back into my original form.

            Oh how I missed this form. I ran after Chase.

**_ Chase _ **

            Why? Why is my heart beating? Why? It’s just Marshall.

            I feel so confused.


	7. The pier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted July 26, 2019.  
> So, this is the newest chapter after 5 months and 3 days. This story is on a hiatus, but I decided to post this because it's been forever and I've written a few chapters, they just need to be edited so it's how I want but please be patient. Sorry.

            Today, Chase and I decided to check out the pier and talk with Captain Turbot. We walked up Ryder to tell him.

            “Hey Ryder, Marshall and I are going to the pier.” Chase said.

            “Is there a reason why?” Ryder asked, pausing from cleaning the lookout.

            “Well, the only place we haven't checked is the pier and we have a feeling that we'll find something there.” I said, looking at Marshall.

            Ryder thought about it. I saw his eye twitch. I looked at Chase, he shook his head, so I didn't ask.

            “Sure.” He said, “But be careful, I don't want you guys to be hurt.”

            “We will, don't worry.” Chase said. “I'll make sure that we are safe Ryder.”

            I looked at him and he looked noble and determined. I looked away and grinned, embarrassed.

            “And I'll make sure no one gets hurt.” I said, looking at Chase. Chase nodded and smiled.

            “Okay. Say hi Captain Turbot for me.” Ryder said, smirking.

**_ Chase _ **

            Marshall and I drove towards the pier. Ryder's current mental condition is worried me. He can't let his emotion take control of himself or I don't know what will happen. He's really strong, and that's scary.

            I wonder if there's anything I can do, I don't know, all I know is that I have to be brave for everyone, yeah that's what I have to do. I've been brave for many years now and I can still do it, even when we're under attack.

            I parked my car and got out of it. I watched Marshall do the same. “You ready?” I asked him.

            “You bet I am.” Marshall yipped, it gave me a funny feeling inside.

            We trotted to where Captain Turbot usually parks his boat. These days, Captain Turbot has been busy maintaining the lighthouse and taking care of his family.

            I looked around us, there were ships parked at the docks and people were fishing.

            We looked around until we finally saw Captain Turbot.

            “Hey Captain Turbot!” Marshall said, as we made our way towards him.

            “Hey Marshall and Chase! Man you guys look taller these days.” Captain Turbot said. “To what do I owe this pleasure on this fantastically wonderful day?”

            I noticed that he was staring to grow a beard. “Nice beard.” I commented, laughing.

            Captain Turbot laughed. “Oh thank you. I decided to try and grow a beard out.”

            “Captain Turbot, do you know someone that looks like this?” Marshall asked, showing him a picture of the shorter guy of the two.

            Captain Turbot examined the photo. “Hmm, he looks familiar but I can't remember, maybe you can ask Huckle over there, he's the guy with brown hair in the red vest.” He said pointing to a man in a red vest with brown hair.

            “Thank you.” I said, and nodded my head.

            We headed towards the brown haired man wearing a red vest. He was tall man and smelled of smoke. Strong smell of smoke and something else I remember smelling off of Ryder's breath before. I don't know what the name is but I don't like it.

            Then I thought about it. This is a new human, so it'd probably be weird if two talking dogs went up to him.

            “Marshall, stop.” I whispered, and then turning to him.

            “What is it?” He asked.

            “We should change into our human form. What if that guy is one of the guys we're looking for?” I said to him.

            Marshall nodded. “We're in our human form a lot these days.” He said.

            “Just to be safe.” I said.

            “Wait.” Marshall said. I tilted my head at that. “What about clothes?”

            Oh yeah.

            I ran up to Captain Turbot and asked for some extra clothes.

            “May I ask why you need some extra pairs of my clothes?” He asked.

            “You will see why soon.” I said, smiling. He shrugged and gave me some extra clothes. Marshall and I went to a secluded spot and changed into a human.

            I looked at Marshall, and noticed that he had the same six bumps on his stomach. Ryder told me that they were called abs and the two bumps above were the pectoral or just pecs. His skin was a pale white and hair a midnight black.

            I felt a smile bloom on my face. He looks really strong. I reached my arm out and felt his arm, which were skinny but bumpy. I ran my hand over the small bumps on his stomach and they were hard, with a little squish.

            My hand made its way up to his face, with made transfixed on it, as if I was under a spell or something.

            I felt Marshall's breath shaken, then he swatted my hand away. I shook my head. “Chase, focus, we have a mission on hand.” He said, putting the clothes on and then stumbled away.

            I stood there wondering, what was I doing? I pondered what I was doing as I put my clothes on and ran after Marshall.

**_ Marshall _ **

            What the hell was Chase doing? My heart was racing so fast, I feel like I was going to explode.

            My skin tingle from where he touched me. I touched the place where he touched. I stopped walking so I could control my breathing and my legs were aching from walking. I heard running from behind me. Then Chase appeared in front of me, wearing clothes.

            “Marshall.” Chase whispered. “I'm sorry, I don't know what went over me.”

            “It’s okay, you don't have to say you’re sorry.” I said.

            “No I do, I should not have touch you but it was like I was under a spell and I don't know how to explain it. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I just... I don't know what came over me.” He said.

            I laughed and smiled. “It's okay, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable.” I said, cupping his face. “Though, that felt weird.”

            Chase laughed. “Yeah, and you're right, we have a mission. Let's find the man.”

            Chase and I continued to walk through the pier to where we were before. I calmed my heartbeat and breathing now. Oh my god, Chase, what was that about? Why?

            That made me feel so weird but I wish he didn't stop.

**_ Rocky _ **

            “Where are you Skye? You are the laugh one.” I said, with determination to find her.

            “Let's go Skye!” Rubble said, from the prison.

            “Keep hiding and get to home base or he'll win.” Zuma shouted.

            I looked around, where is she? I started to try smelling for her. Then I heard a rustle in the bushes. Aha! There she is. I crept towards the bush. When I was close, I jumped in.

            “Gotcha!” I shouted, but there was nothing there. I tilted my head in confusion, weird. I could've sworn I smelt Skye here.

            I emerged from the bushes. “Skye, I give up!”

            Silence. “Skye?!” I shouted.

            “Zuma, Rubble. Where's Skye?” I asked them.

            “Skye!!?” Zuma shouted. Nothing.

            “SKYE!!!!” Rubble shouted louder.

            “Skye! This is not funny! Come out!!” I shouted. Nothing again, just a little breeze. Where is Skye?

            “Wait, try her pup tag.” Zuma said. I looked at Rubble since I took my pup tag off. Rubble called Skye's pup tag. Static. I got a creeping feeling. A shiver went up my spine.

            “What with the shouting pups?” Ryder asked, coming out of the lookout. “Why are you shouting Skye's name?”

            “Ryder, Skye's missing!” Zuma said.

            There was something weird with Ryder I just noticed. He smells weird and the air felt scary.

            It doesn't seem like Zuma or Rubble noticed this change. “What do we do Ryder?” Rubble asked, his face was withered with worry.

            Ryder stood there, he looked mad. “Tell me what about what happened in the lookout.” He said, sighing. He walked towards the lookout, and we followed him.

            I saw Rubble looked worried and I tilted my head. His mouth and eye was twitching.

**_ Chase _ **

            We found the man in the red vest and so we walked up to him. I started breathing from the mouth because I couldn't take that smell.

            “Excuse me.” I asked.

             The man turned around, he looks pretty young. “Yeah.” The man's voice was rough. The man stared at me as if he was surprised. His mouth opened and I expected him to talk but nothing came out.

            I stood there confused, I looked at Marshall and he shrugged his shoulders.

            “Excuse me, are you Huckle?” I repeated.

            He chuckled and put his head on his hand and shook his head. “Sorry, I feel like I'm being haunted. Yes I'm Huckle.” Huckle said. There was something odd about the way he was speaking than when he said 'yeah' before.

            “Do you know this man?” Marshall said, holding up a picture of the man.

            He examined the photo but shook his head. “Sorry I can't help you.”

            I looked at him, and he smiled.

            “Thank you.” I said. “Have a great day.”

            He turned around and began walking away. “Chase that was a bust.”

            “Not exactly.” I said.

            “What do you mean?” Marshall asked.

            “It seemed as if he was hiding something. Did you see the way he looked at me? It was like he knew me or knew someone that looked like me.” I said. “Let's talk to Captain Turbot again. I need to ask him something.”

            We walked towards Captain Turbot who was throwing squid jerky at Wally.

            “So this is what wanted my clothes for, isn't it?” He said, wearing a big grin. I nodded. “I can’t believe I met a weredog, I mean, I heard that they existed but to actually know two is, wow.”

            “We only began to change a few days ago.” Marshall said.

            “Well, that is impossibly incredible.” Captain Turbot exclaimed.

            “Actually, we need to ask you a question if you don't mind.” I said, interrupting him.

            “Sure, fire away.” He said, looking at me.

            “Do you know Huckle's full name?” I asked.

            “Hmm, that is a good question, I think it was something like Huckle Bar Finn or something like that. Funny name, right?” He said.

            I smirked and nodded. “Thank you.”

            “Always, happy to help you.” Captain Turbot smiled.

**_ Ryder _ **

            “Huckle Bar Finn?” I said, confused. “That's his name?”

            “That's what Captain Turbot said.” Chase said.

            His parents must be a fan of Mark Twain. I smiled, at least something's going right. I bent down and patted Marshall and Chase on the head. They giggled. “You two are good dogs.” I said.

            “What should we do now?” Marshall asked.

            “Actually there is something.” I said, controlling my breathing. “Skye is missing.”

            I saw the shocked expressions on their face. “Yeah.” I said. “She went missing this afternoon while she and the pups were playing. I can't believe it.”

            “How did she go missing?” Chase asked, with a slight desperation in his voice. Chase likes Skye so he must be worried.

            “Apparently, according to Rocky, She was hiding and she was the last to be caught when he said that he couldn't find her.” I said, feeling annoyed.

            “What do we do?” Marshall asked.

            These questions. “Look, we can't do anything because it's getting late so in the meantime, eat and get some sleep.” I said, feeling myself getting annoyed.

            “Okay.” Marshall said. He began walking away but Chase stayed, I looked at Chase.

            I saw Marshall looking back at Chase, and Chase turned his head. “You go ahead. I need to talk to Ryder about something.” Chase said. Marshall continued on and when he left.

**_ Chase _ **

            “What is it, Chase?” Ryder asked.

            “Ryder, let it out.” I said, staring right into my eyes.

            “What?” Ryder asked, confused. His eye was twitching.

            “Let it out. We can't have an emotional leader.” I said, holding his stare.

            He laughed, and shook my head. “I don't know what you're talking about. I'm perfectly fine.”

            I felt my legs shake a little with how scary Ryder felt but I held my ground. “Yeah you are, you can't keep your emotions in, release it.”

            “I don't know what you're about.” Ryder said. I saw him clench his fists.

            I swallowed. My legs were shaking as I walked up to him. “Ryder, I can't let your emotions take control of you so let it out.”

            “I'm not emotional!” Ryder said. His breathing because erratic.

            “Let it out.” I said, changing into my human form.

            “I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!” Ryder screamed and I saw him swing a punch towards my stomach. I widened my eyes at the impact of his punch. I coughed and felt a sour liquid coming out. What the hell? I couched down onto the floor at the searing pain got stronger and I felt tears coming out my eyes.

            I felt a hand go around my neck and I yelped as I spun on the floor to see Ryder's face twisted with rage.

            “R-R-Ryder!” I sputtered. I winced but tried to ignore the pain that was coming from my stomach “It's me Chase, your dog.” My hands grabbed Ryder's hands.

            Ryder's face was twisted with angers but he loosened his fist and he was breathing heavily.

            “Ryder punch me more.” I said.

            “What?” Ryder said.

            “Punch me, let all your anger out on me.” I said, shaking.

            “What are you talking about?” Ryder said, clenching his fists. “I'm not going to punch you.”

            “Then get your emotions under control or nothing will get solved.” I said, staring at Ryder in the eyes. “Tell me what's going on. I'm here for you.”

            Ryder looked at me and he sighed and relaxed. “I just don't know what's happening or what to do.” Ryder said.

            I looked at him and smiled. He talking. “Who could have predicted that all this would've happened though?”

            “I feel helpless, with dad and mom, and it's affecting you pups.” Ryder said, blubbery as he started crying.

            I watched him cry and cry. What do humans do to comfort people? “Don't cry. It's going to be alright.” I said. I decided to change back into a dog and tugged Ryder's shoelace as I led him to the couch, where he sat down and kept crying.

            I leapt up onto his lap and he stroked my fur. I felt his tears wetting my fur but I ignore it. I laid there on Ryder's lap, with the sun setting in the background.

            “Everything will be okay, we'll find Skye and find out everything.” I said.

            “Thank you.” Ryder said, as he started calming down.

            Then my stomach growled. Ryder and I looked at each other and laughed.

**_ Rocky _ **

            I saw Marshall coming to join us eating.

            “Where's Chase?” I asked him.

            “He needed to ask Ryder about something.” Marshall said. “Oh yeah, Ryder told me about Skye.”

            “She just went missing when we were playing Breach the Castle.” Zuma said. “I feel so worried. What if she got kidnapped by someone?”

            I saw Marshall nodding.

            I want to ask where Marshall and Chase were today but I'd feel weird doing it in front of everybody.

            “It's funny.” Zuma said.

            “What is?” Rubble asked, finishing his kibble.

            “It's been a while since we were called to a rescue.” He said.

            “Really?” I asked.

            He nodded. “Last rescue we did was with Mayor Goodway and that was a few weeks ago.”

            Now that he mentions it, it has been a while since we were on a rescue. I looked at Marshall ask him what he thought but he looked like he had something on his mind so I kept my mind shut.

            All of a sudden, I heard a scream coming from the lookout. We all jumped.

            “What was that?” Zuma asked.

            “Was that Ryder?” Marshall asked.

            A tang of fear came into me. What's happening? First Skye, now this scream. I felt like cowering away with how creepy today felt.

            We sat there in silence as the sun began to set. For a while nothing happened.

            “Do you think we should check to see if something's wrong?” Rubble asked.

            “Who wants to go in?” Zuma asked.

            Should I volunteer? I don't know, I'm scared.

            “Let's go together” Marshall said. “You ready?”

            We nodded. Marshall gulped. “I'm nervous.” He said.

            “Yeah, what if it's a ghost?” Rubble said, scared.

            Then the doors opened. Ryder and Chase emerged from the doors.

            “I'm starving.” I heard Chase say.

            I stared stunned at them. Ryder looked fine, but Chase was walking a little different.

            “Everything okay?” Marshall asked him.

            “Yeah!” Chase said, looking at him. Marshall nodded. I looked at them, what are they not saying? I'm not a part of it again. I dropped my ears and continued to eat.

**_ Later... _ **

            I was biting the hem of my stuffie. Why won't they include me into the search? Huh? I was there too, yeah, I was there too when Ryder's dad was drunk. I was there through it all, yeah, I was there.

            The frustration kept building and I growled, why won't THIS hem tear!? What do you not want to let me?!! HUH??!!

            I growled and pulled with all my might. But. It. Just. WON'T. RIP!!! I screamed, and clawed the stuffie. JUST DIE!! DIE!!! I put both my paws on the stuffie and ripped it in half. The cotton stuffing fell in my pup house, little by little. I seethed and huffed and whipped to stuffie across into the field.

            They will include me!!

            I heaved and huffed and howled. I will not be denied!

            “My, my, my. What an angry doggy.” I jolted and looked around.  
            “W-w-w-who said that?” I said, quivering in fear. I wiped around but saw no one.  
            “Right here.” He said, and I whipped around to see a man sitting beside my pupmobile.

            I opened my mouth to scream in fear but I felt a hand come over my mouth.

            “Sh-sh-sh-shhh. We can't wake up the pups.” He said. “Now I need you to do something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. Lol. From now on, I think the chapters will be insanely long, but who knows. Also I might edit this too but only minor stuff so it'll line up with the rest so keep updated. See you probably in a long time. Sorry. Sorry for the inconsistent uploading.


End file.
